Today Is Your Birthday, Sebastian
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: He stood on his tip-toes and grabbed both sides of Sebastian's face. His skin was cool, smooth. Ciel flushed a dark pink but continued nonetheless. “As your master, would it not be rude to at least give you what you want for such an occasion as this?"


**Author's Note:** _Geez, I haven't posted in a long time! I know I still need to post up my old stories from my KingslyGrave account, but just gimme some time! I like to pace myself. xD Besides, there's going to be an influx of Kuroshitsuji fanfiction from me! I recently got into the series and have been reading it online. I read the all that was uploaded and am waiting for it to be updated! So, prepare yourself, for SebbyxGrell, GrellxWilliam, CielxSebby! :D Enjoy! Hohoho~ _

* * *

"Today is your birthday, Sebastian."

Sebastian Michaelis paused in his customary pouring of the Earl's afternoon tea to stare incredulously at the boy. He did not look up at the older man, but instead, continued to look at the paper he held in his hand. After a moment or two of scanning, he set the paper down and slid it across the large wooden desk towards Sebastian. The butler looked at it a moment, recognizing it as his employment file – complete with false employment history, parental contacts, medical history, etc. The only thing that was even half-way realistic was Sebastian's birth date. However, he had concocted a realistic year to have been born in to make himself seem human; it was only a secret between Ciel and Sebastian (plus a few reapers) that he was over two hundred years of age. However, that did not exempt Sebastian from the fact that the day and month were, on the contrary, his real birth date.

"So it seems," Sebastian replied back smoothly, smiling gently and continuing to poor the Earl's tea. Ciel watched him carefully, staring at how precise his movements were. After he finished with the tea, he proceeded to set a small plate of a what appeared to be a small slice of fluffy, white cake before the boy.

"Today's afternoon dessert is a slice of Kendal Mint Cake, topped with preserved raspberries." Sebastian's voice was low and tempting and Ciel refused to allow a gentle shudder rock his body. Instead, it focused on the sweets before him, reaching for the cup of tea immediately. He took a sip, letting the hot liquid scorch his lips ever so slightly. He frowned a bit and set it down, deciding to let it cool. Sebastian watched calmly before turning to wheel the small gurney back to Bard in the kitchen.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke to the older man's back. The butler stopped and turned, bowing expectantly.

"Yes, what is it the young master wants?"

"Considering the undeniable fact that it is your birthday today, may I ask what how old you are?"

Sebastian smiled mischievously, "Yes, you may ask me."

Ciel was silent for a moment, waiting for Sebastian to speak. Growing annoyed, he scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"'Well,' what, my lord?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"You have yet to ask, young master."

Ciel clenched his teeth and gripped the leathery arms of his chair; his behavior seemed to elate the demonic butler even more as he had chuckled lightly. Ciel snapped.

"How old you are, Sebastian?!"

With an apologetic cock of the head, the butler sighed, "I am afraid that my age is not of importance to a 'man' of your stature. If I remember correctly, you have some more business to handle regarding Funtom--"

"I don't care about that at the moment," Ciel interrupted, his anger beginning to simmer, "All I ask is that you tell me your age!"

Sebastian began to shake his head, that ever-egotistical smirk remaining plastered to his smooth lips.

"I order you, Sebastian!"

This time, the butler grew serious and approached his master's desk slowly, meaningfully. He spun Ciel around so that both his long arms were on the arms of the boy's chair. Leaning down, he whispered quietly into Ciel's ear.

"Do you really want to know, young master?"

Sebastian drew back, locking blood-red with exotic blue. "Is it not easy to merely to ask me what I would like for my birthday and wish me a splendid one?"

Though Ciel knew this was Sebastian's demonic persuasion, he felt that he should ask what he wanted.

"What do you want...Sebastian?"

The demon smiled, the small hint of two pointed fangs showing where his canines would ordinarily be. He leaned in closer to Ciel, their noses touching. As he spoke, Ciel could feel his breath – it was cold, sweet, tempting. He shuddered again. Sebastian chuckled.

"Your sweet lips."

They remained frozen there for a minute before the older man pulled back and straightened himself. Bowing, he turned to retrieve the cart. But, before he could even leave from behind the large desk, he felt a small hand grasp his cuff. Looking down, he saw Ciel had reached for him, a kind of desperation in his eyes. It was the first time in a long time that he had seen such innocence in the young boy's eyes.

"What is it, my lord?"

Without a word, Ciel stood, never releasing his butler. He stood on his tip-toes and grabbed both sides of Sebastian's face. His skin was cool, smooth. Ciel flushed a dark pink but continued nonetheless.

"As your master, would it not be rude to at least give you what you want for such an occasion as this?"

Without anything left to say, Ciel Phantomhive kissed Sebastian. Their lips met in awkward unity, Sebastian absorbing the feel of his master's lips upon his own. How warm, how soft, how wet, how _human_. Sebastian smiled into the kiss before deepening it just a bit. Ciel whimpered in surprise before he pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled gently before placing his left hand over his chest and bowing onto one knee. With one last look – red with blue – Sebastian spoke gently, gratefully.

"Thank you, my lord."


End file.
